Transformers Prime: Rewrite History
by PrimeGirl9201
Summary: The War between both the Autobots and the Decepticons have ruined the lives and the fates of so many. Especially one femme, two of her friends have ripped away from her and she had to change her whole lifestyle. Even bonding with someone whom she was hurt by each day. But Primus has given her another chance by sending leading her to Earth and to her true love and family.
1. Chapter 1: Requesting Backup

**Chapter 1**

 **Requesting Help**

 **Artemis's POV**

I groaned as I sat up and looked over and saw my betrothed sparkmate laying next to me. I held my stomach that he had cut a couple nights before due to me disobeying orders. I held my somewhat bleeding stomach as I got out of the berth. My so-called sparkmate was named Claw, a cruel mech that slept and murdered his way to the top. The only reason why I was with him is because my real love and my other betrothed had been taken away from me. One was taken by Primus and the other taken by his own evilness. I made my way to the bathroom area and I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw my black crest that my family all have, it looked much like a battle crown. I was a beautiful dark blue femme with hints of black and purple, yet this mech was destroying me. I had to get free from this, this would not be the thing to destroy my strong spark.

I snuck out of the room and went towards the small armory we had on the ship and I grab my bayard that my family of gladiators had passed down from generation to generation. Mine had technically two weapon forms one was a bow that I used to shot energon energy arrows, the other form was a one bladed sword, _**(Not like Keith's sword from Voltron Legendary Defender, the blade and the handle are going the same way so they are parallel instead of perpendicular like Keith's is)**_ I placed my bayard on my side and grabbed an energon pistol.

I make my things I had but that was only the energon pistol and bayard. I made my way to the only pod on the ship and signed it out and got it ready. As I did so I heard a mech clear his throat, I turned around fast and Claw grabbed me and threw me to the ground and I screamed in pain. "You little glitch, you can't leave," he said as he picked me up by my arm and pushed me against the wall.

I struggled to get free as he ran his sharp claw across my cheek and stomach opening the healing wound. I screamed in pain and I kicked him hard in the crotch and I ran as fast as I can and I jump into the pod and I launch it away from the ship and started to fly it as fast as I could to get away from him. I sent out a signal hoping any other Autobots could find me. "This is Commander Artemis, in need of immediate help," I said as I noticed the ship was still following me. I sped as fast as I could and I noticed I was in a different solar system and as well as lost him. "I repeat, this is Commander Artemis leader of the Wreckers, please help," I groaned as I held my bleeding stomach. The wound had gotten worse with each subtle movement I had made. I leaned over the steering controls and took harsh intakes as it hurt so much.

" _Well well well, isn't it the Lunar Archer, did you miss me?"_ Starscream taunted slightly as he intercepted my signal.

I got nervous and I started to to make the pod go faster but as I did so my sensors started to go off as the Nemesis got closer to me. I tried to avoid their shots for a little while and I groan and yelp as I get shot down and I crash down into a forest area on this planet. I groan and am hunched over the controls as I decide to make one desperate call for help. "Requesting immediate help by any Autobots out there this is Commander Artemis," I said before going in emergency shut down due to the loss of energon.

 **Normal POV**

Optimus was scanning different channels to search for energon or Decepticon signals. Ratchet was in the medical bay working on Arcee who was still slightly damaged from the Arctic adventure where both her and Optimus nearly froze to death while the others were almost eaten by scraplets. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were watching the kids play video games. Optimus couldn't help but feel content but slightly uneasy due to how much inactivity has been happening as of late. Optimus then stumbled past an old transmitting signal that Autobots used. " _Requesting immediate help by any Autobots out there, this is Commander Artemis,"_ the transmission then cut out.

Optimus replayed the message and started to figure out the coordinates since he recognized the voice pattern as well as the name of the commander. "Ratchet, prepare your medical kit," Optimus ordered and activated his battle mask. "The rest of you remain here and be prepared just incase we need backup" Optimus ordered and both himself and his medic ran through the portal.

As they made it to the other side they saw the crash site as well as the pod used by the femme. Optimus activated one of his swords and made his way with Ratchet towards the pod. He managed to cut the pod hatch open and slowly made his way in with Ratchet best the two bigger mechs could. They saw a dark blue, purple, and black femme hunched over the controls as well as leaking energon. Ratchet walked up and scanned over her and sighed, "She's in emergency stasis and is very weak," Ratchet admitted and gently sat her up and slowly picked her up out of the seat and slowly carried her out of the pod. She whimpered and rest her helm against his chest. Optimus grabbed a couple things that had fell of off her like her bayard as well as her energon pistol. They called for a groundbridge and slowly walked through. Ratchet rushed over to the medical bay and laid the femme down and started to get her hooked up to monitors.

"Optimus I need two energon cubes immediately," Ratchet ordered the Prime. Optimus nodded in acknowledgement and hurried to get a couple energon cubes. "Arcee I need you to help me keep the wound together as I weld it." Arcee got up and walked over to the femme and laid her hands on her stomach and pushed the wound shut. "Bulkhead get the body scanner ready so I can see if she has any internal bleeding, and Bumblebee get the IV ready like I showed you," the two mechs nodded and they all followed Ratchet's orders as if they were in a real medical area. Optimus soon hurried back and set the energon cubes there.

After a couple hours of following all of Ratchet's orders the femme was stabled and had plenty of liquids going through her system. Ratchet did a couple more scans over her and picked up a couple chips within her that helped tell them who she was. "Let's see here," he said as her profile appeared.

 **Name: Artemis**

 **Nickname: Lunar Archer**

 **Rank: Commander**

 **Gender: Femme**

 **Primary Color: Dark Blue**

 **Secondary Color: Black/purple**

 **Height: 25ft.**

 **Primary Weapon: Bayard**

 **Secondary Weapon: Sideblades/blasters**

 **Fraction: Wreckers**

 **Sparkmate: Claw**

 **Carrier: Unknown**

 **Sire: Eclipse also goes by Beast**

As Ratchet skimmed this over Optimus read over it as well. He couldn't help but glance back at the femme as he read who her sparkmate was. "If only things were different Artemis if the only history could be changed," he mumbled to himself before looking down at the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Far Too Long

Chapter 2

Far Too Long

Artemis POV

I groaned as I onlined my optics and glanced around as I did so. I definitely wasn't within my ipod anymore, and wasn't in the ship of Claw, which was both good. I slowly sit up and held my stomach. The lights were dimmed and near what could only be a control panel was a blue and red mech as well as a white and orange mech. I got up and crouched behind a low wall and activated my blaster quietly just in case. As I did this I held my stomach to make sure the welds didn't get undone. I let out a sigh and I heard ped steps coming towards me. I got up and i swung my foot at him and he caught it. I looked up and I recognized the bot. "Orion?" my voice was frail and I stepped back and deactivated my blaster as he nodded slowly.

"Artemis, you know it's Optimus now," he said in a whisper as if he didn't want anyone to know who he was. I nodded and saluted him.

"Yes of course sir, but, where am I? What are you doing here? Who patched me up?" I asked as I looked up at him and at my patched up wound. I removed my arm from my wound and talked a little with my hands.

Ratchet walked over and cleared his throat to get me from babbling. I smiled and I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He let out a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around me. "It has been far too long Artemis," he said softly as he held me close. I had grown up with both Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet was always like a close friend to me. Optimus on the other hand had always been a small crush of mine but that changed. Anyways that is besides the point. I slowly stepped back and smiled at him. "Now tell us what happened to you and then we'll tell you our story," he says softly. I nod and step back and sit on the medical berth. Optimus sat beside me with a welcoming smile.

I took a very deep breath and vented, "Okay, as you both know due to certain events I had to bond with Claw and he is very cruel and strict. Even Megatron and Unicron are kinder than him. But anyways that is besides the point, I was finally getting sick of the whole thing, the abuse, him breaking me, making me feel less, so I grabbed my bayard and an energy pistol. I made it to a pod but he grabbed me and reopened one of my wounds. Luckily I got away and Starscream shot me down and now I'm here," I explain. As I talked to them I saw something wrong with Optimus as he was regretting something more and more than someone should. I let out a small vent and I got up and slowly made my way over towards Optimus. "What is on your mind?" I asked softly as we made optic contact. Optimus just shook his head and got up and walked away.

"A lot is flowing back into his mind since he saw you," Ratchet explained to me slowly. I couldn't help but le tout a sigh as I watched Optimus walk away and over to a monitor. I sighed and sit back down and glance over my shoulder at Ratchet. "You have changed since the last time I saw you, you got your gladiator crest," he says softly as he moves over and sits beside me."You should get some rest Artemis," he says softly as he touches my hand softly. I nod slowly and I lay down on the berth. He gets up and slowly dims the lights and covers me up a little bit. I closed my optics.

"If only I could rewrite history to make sure you didn't get hurt," Ratchet mumbled I heard him slightly say this. I lay on my back and look up at the ceiling. I slowly close my optics and think.


	3. Chapter 3: If Only

**Chapter 3**

 **If Only**

 **Flashback**

Artemis ran as fast as she could away from some guards. They had been chasing her for a while due to her stealing an energon cube. "Come on," she groaned loudly. Artemis glanced over her shoulder and threw an energon cube up onto the ledge. She bolted up a ladder to grab the cube. After a few more moments she finally lost the guards. She collapsed to the ground once she got to her home. After glancing around she made her way inside. Inside of the house she saw her younger sister sitting there. Artemis walked over and knelt down and handed her the energon cube. "Here you go Arcee, drink as much as you want or need to," she mumbled as she held the younger femme close.

Arcee rested against her older sister and drank from the fresh energon cube. "Where are sire and carrier?" she asked as she glanced up at the older blue femme. "When are they gonna come back? Are they out fighting in the gladiatorial arena again?" Arcee started to ask all sorts of questions.

Artemis took a slow deep breath and let it out even slower. "Arcee, carrier isn't coming back for us. She doesn't care about us any more," she said clearly hurt. The one they called carrier wasn't even their carrier. She hurt them and booted them out the door once their sire passed away in the gladiatorial arena. "Sire passed away in the arena a couple days ago...I'm sorry Arcee," she said as they looked into each other's optics. Artemis wiped the tears off of the Arcee's face. "I will make sure you are never left alone again...I swear to Primus. I will always be by your side," she said sternly.

Arcee nodded and hugged her older sister. She ended up falling asleep against her. Artemis leaned against a wall and held Arcee close.

Artemis sat up fast from her daydreaming in her room. She shook her head and rubbed her optics after a while. "If only, we could tell the others we are siblings," she mumbled to herself. Artemis then walked around the Omega One outpost and sighed as she looked into a reflective surface and saw how much she changed from the days when she had to worry where she could get her next meal. She ran her hand along the armor on her hips. She sighed and disconnected the skirt she wore. It fell to the floor. She then tore off the armor on her hips and threw it to the floor. She picked them up and tossed them into her now room. She looked back into the reflective surface and saw she was more in her old gladiator armor than her commander armor. She smiled a little before walking back into the normal area. She saw all the bots turn to face her. "Hello," she said in a quiet tone.

Ratchet smiled as he saw her without her commander armor. She had always worn it on Cybertron and since she was bonded to Claw. "It's nice to see you up and about Artemis," he said. The other Autobots gathered around her. Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead saluted her.

"No need to do that, I am not your commanding officer on this planet." she said as she looked over them and saw Optimus at the control panel. "He is and he deserves far more respect than an old Wrecker leader," Artemis admitted as she walked through the crowd and over to Optimus. After she walked through the crowd the three of them went and retrieved the children from school. She frowned as she remembered the memories of her and him. But that was in the Golden Age of Cybertron. When he wasn't a Prime but instead a simple data clerk. "If only Primus didn't choose you to be his knight of light," she mumbled under her breath.

Optimus heard her and his head dropped as he turned around and looked down at the smaller blue femme. He cracked a rare smile and walked over and gently touched her shoulder. "Primus choose you for something as well, and you know that," he said in a faint whisper. She smacked his hand off of her shoulder. "Something that has yet to be seen," he said as he stepped back to facing the counsel. He released a breath and turned back towards her. "Come with me Artemis, you could use some fresh air," he said with a soft gentle tone that he rarely used. She nodded and walked with the Prime towards the elevator. They stepped into it and rose to the roof of the base. Optimus led the way to the memorial to Cliffjumper. "It has been a while since I have since I have seen you," Optimus admitted before walking to the end and sat down with his legs over the side. Artemis followed and sat beside him.

"Well, not everyone can meet in the same place, especially with how scattered we all were after leaving Cybertron," she explained and glanced down. "But I am glad to now see some friendly faces, especially after all those mega cycles with Claw." she said as she hugged herself and let out a vent.

"What did he do to you? You should've bonded with someone so you didn't have to be with him," he said as he gently touched her shoulder. "You could've found anyone to bond with, I know Ratchet offered," he said as he showed how protective he was over her.

"But it would be out of pity, not love, and both my loves were taken away from me due to this war that has been going on for far too long. I didn't want someone to be stuck with me because they didn't want me getting hurt. Besides now I am free from his cruelness. And he did everything you can possibly think of to me. But luckily I didn't bare any of his children." She said quite relieved.

Optimus frowned and looked away, he could've saved her from this all but chose not too because his spark had belonged to a different femme at the time. He choose his love at the time over the one he had fallen for but couldn't have. Optimus wrapped his arm around the slightly smaller femme and held her close. So she could have some comfort. As he held her close she relaxed and rested against him. Optimus thought to himself "If only, I wasn't such an idiot back then. I wouldn't have lost you." he sighed as he looked down at her but soon a small smile developed. This would be his last chance to see if they could be together. To break caste rules and defy the odds. He had to for both of their sakes.


	4. Chapter 4: Love

**Love**

Optimus was laying on a medical berth with an IV of medication to get rid of the Cybonic Plague. Artemis was sitting next to him on the same medical berth. She looked around and made sure no one was around as she held the Prime's hand. Artemis couldn't help but sigh due to everything she had to get through to even get this close to a Prime. She had to go into Megatron's mind to get the formula from his memories. So many things seemed to conflict each other more than they did before the war. Megatron and Optimus were no longer the best of friends. They were no longer Orion Pax or Megatronus. They weren't archivists or gladiators. Everything had changed so much over the eons. They were all homeless, alone, fighting a constant war that could have been solved long ago. Artemis never wanted to choose sides but she had to after Megatron almost killing her due to her not wanting to take his side or Optimus's. All the pain and agony over a stupid artifact of the Primes.

 **Flashback to Trying to Change Megatronus's Mind**

 _ **Artemis walked out into the gladiatorial arena and saw Megatronus, now going by Megatron, training to fight Orion. They had been betrothed and set to wed in just a few days. "Megatronus we need to talk," she whispered as she touched the gladiator's back. Megatron quickly turned around and glared down at the smaller femme. His optics had already shifted to red from all of the anger within him. "You can't fight Orion just because he got the Matrix of Leadership and earned the Prime's blessings," she said as she took a small step back.**_

" _ **He was there to help me prove to the council that what they were doing was wrong. Yet he took the spotlight!" he said as he looked into her optics. "I don't see why you are taking his side Artemis, especially when we are meant to be bonded soon!" he screamed, his screamed echoed through the empty arena.**_

" _ **Because fighting is wrong, we don't want to even fight in this arena but we have to to keep alive! You two don't need to fight over the right to be the next Prime!" she screamed back. Megatron grabbed her and picked her up by her shoulder. Artemis gripped his arm and looked at him in pure shock. "Megatronus...stop your hurting me," she said as she tried to get out of his grip. She swung her legs and kicked him before swinging out of his grip. She extended her side blades and was ready for a fight. "I don't wanna fight you, but I will if it will knock some sense into you," she screamed. Megatron just smirked and extended his own blade. The two of them ran at each other and started to clash blades.**_

 _ **The battle lasted for a while until Megatron grabbed Artemis and threw her at the wall. He walked over and stabbed her into her stomach. She screamed loudly as tears of pain streamed from her optics. Megatron took a couple steps back and glared down at the femme. He started to walk away, as he did a small tear fell down his own cheek. Artemis made herself sit up and laid against the wall. She blacked out and when she awoke she was in a medical center and was getting fixed up by Ratchet. Orion was also standing here.**_

Optimus groaned a little and his grip on the femme's hand weakened. Artemis woke up from her flashback as he moved. He had been out for a few hours and the plague was slowly getting treated. Artemis gently kissed his hand and couldn't help but blush due to what she was doing. " _I can't be doing this, he's a Prime!"_ She yelled at herself. She felt so defeated in any of aspects of her love life. All she wanted was someone she could care for and someone to do that in return for her.

Artemis stood up and felt a monumental headache all of a sudden. She stumbled and ended up against the wall. She heard laughing within her head. She groaned more as Megatron's head appeared within her vision as her eyes were closed. "I see you are still in love with the Prime. He will never love you Artimes, not like I once did, he can't protect you like I did all those years ago" he says with some chuckling. The femme just shook her head. "Artemis, I still care for you very much but so help me if Prime steals you from me as well, Unicron will be scared." He said sternly. Artemis slid down the wall and sat against it.

Megatron soon calmed down after saying this to Artemis opened her optics. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked out over the room. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway. She looked around the corner and saw Ratchet walking. Ratchet and her made eye contact. They both frowned and Artemis motioned the mech to sit beside her. Ratchet moved his arm around the smaller femme. "What is wrong Artemis?" he asked quietly. Artemis just shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Come on, you can tell me," he whispers. Ratchet glanced up and saw Optimus still fast into recharge.

Artemis released a sigh and leaned more against the mech. "I still have a stupid crush on him." she mumbled. "I know it's wrong, it's wrong that I like anyone in a higher class" she said as Ratchet just held the femme closer. "All those I love usually leave eventually," she mumbled.

Ratchet let out a sigh and made the femme look into his eyes. "Artemis, we are no longer on Cybertron, caste systems don't matter here, we can love whoever we want. You can love him, or find someone who can protect that broken spark," he whispered and they placed their foreheads against each other. Ratchet closed his optics and let out a very shaky sigh. He loved her, he always had but he knew Artemis's spark belonged to that of Optimus or Megatronus.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Here

I'm Here

Optimus was getting looked over by Ratchet. He had fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague. Artemis made her way in and glanced over at Optimus. She could feel Megatron fighting for control over her body. Artemis grabbed her arm and tried to stop him from activating her blaster. She managed to win as she made her way over to the council. "You will submit to me Artemis!" Megatron growled and still tried to take control of her body. Artemis growled and gripped onto the council. Her optics switched back and forth from the normal blue to a dark one. While she was struggling to keep control. "Give in already! If I don't get back to my body then, I will make your life a living hell. No one will be able to stop me either since I'm in your body. Who's going to even try to save you?" he taunted as he fought her. She let out a growl and forced herself to say "Optimus"

Optimus heard the femme faintly say his name and made his way over. Artemis turned fast as he was right behind her. Optimus gave her a concerned look before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everything okay? You have been fidgety since going into Megatron's mind," Optimus said allowing his concern to show more through his voice. Artemis nodded quickly because she didn't want the mech to worry too much about her. "Artemis, don't lie to me, I can tell how you are feeling," He whispered and made sure no one else was around as he pulled her into a small hug. Artemis instantly pushed him away and looked up at the older mech. Optimus was shocked and went to say something but the sensory went off, alerting them to the Decepticons doing something in the Arctic. More than likely just wanting to find energon or Starscream had lost his mind as the new leader. Optimus then got contacted by Agent Fowler that they had stolen something to melt the polar ice caps.

Artemis stayed behind, she wanted to go but Megatron had started to gain control of her body. Her optics switched to a much darker blue as Megatron fully conquered her mind. She made her way to the groundbridge controls. Megatron made her punch in coordinates where dark energon was. She walked through the groundbridge and managed to find the corpse of the once powerful Skyquake. Artemis knew of the flyer and had once fought him on the battlefield during the war for Cybertron. Kicking over part of the fallen mech and managing to find a shard of pure dark energon. Artemis tried her best to throw it but Megatron's hold was growing stronger on each passing moment. They entered the base back through the groundbridge.

Once back in base Artemis was faced with a concerned look from Ratchet. She clenched the dark shard in her hand tighter and walked towards her old friend. She went to punch him but made Megatron miss and just push Ratchet into a wall. "No….I'm not hurting him!" Artemis struggled to say as she clenched her helm in her two hands. "No...stop!" She begged and pleaded as she collapsed to the ground.

Ratchet managed to get up and make his way to Artemis. He went to touch her but she grabbed his hand and twisted his wrist so forcefully it broke. The sound radiated through the base, the children came running over from where they were playing in the base. They saw Artemis look up at a horrified Ratchet. Her optics were no longer a beautiful blue but instead a deep dark red. She stood up and kicked the medic to the ground. "You should've learned years ago medic not to mess with a gladiator" Her voice was deeper and much more sinister than ever before. She growled as she leaned over the medic and extended her sharp blades. But when Megatron was going to make her slash her dearest friend he stopped. Artemis turned and walked away from the medic and punched in specific coordinates that would take them right to Megatron's ship. Artemis gripped the piece of dark energon in her hand tightly as they walked out.

Megatron was in control. Artemis was captured in her own mind and body. "You didn't have to make me break his wrist...you don't need to be so damn cruel all the fragging time," Artemis said in her mind to Megatron.

Megatron huffed as he made this body he took over stand still in the groundbridge, he began to speak in Artemis's voice. "You and I both know why I became this way. I will make them all pay, I will especially make him pay." He went back to walking through the space bridge but Artemis stopped him once again by talking.

"Megatronus, stop this war. You and I both know revenge isn't the answer. If it was you would've killed Optimus when he first got the Matrix. But you didn't because that brotherly bond is still there whether you agree or not. You still have a soft spark in you, the one I fell for all those cycles ago. But it's becoming more and more corrupted, you have to end this war, now" Artemis said trying to persuade the war hardened mech. She wasn't trying to actually but she was doing everything she could to stall Megatron from returning to his old body and giving Ratchet time to catch up.

Megatron rolled his eyes "You made your choice in that arena. You sided with him, besides I am not stopping this war until I get what is rightfully mine. And you can not stop me." Megatron made the femme move through the ground bridge and onto the Nemesis. Artemis's pleads for him to stop didn't work in the slightest. Along the way they killed a couple of innocent Decepticon made it to the medical bay where Megatron's body was laying there. Megatron turned and saw a dark mech standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. Artemis began to try to take control and get out of there but there was no hope. "Shall we begin, the transfer Claw" Megatron said in Artemis's voice. Claw stepped up behind Artemis and put a syringe into her neck. He released a very potent chemical into her system.

As they began to set up the cortical physic patch, Ratchet was driving through the Nemesis trying to get to the femme he cared so much about. Ratchet got there too late though because by the time he did, Megatron was already awake and was standing over a fallen Artemis. Megatron made his way towards the medic but not after swinging Artemis over his shoulder. Ratchet shifted his hands to his blades and slashed the gladiator in the back. His broken wrist hurt but the adrenaline made the pain less severe. Megatron turned around and seemed unphased. Artemis started to wake up and managed to get out of Megatron's grasp. Artemis stumbled back and went to go hit Megatron but he moved out of the way and she ran right into Ratchet. Ratchet caught her and held her close as Megatron walked away.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Ratchet whispered as he retracted his blades and looked into her optics. She looked at herself and then noticed Ratchet's clearly broken wrist. She took it in her own hands and sighed. "Hey, I'm fine, don't worry about me right now. What did he do to you to cause you to be on the floor?" Ratchet said as he tried to get Artemis to look at him. Artemis let out a sigh as she lifted her helm and the medic saw a small puncture wound in the cords of her neck. Ratchet took his hand and wiped around the small puncture. He looked at the liquid on his digits. "Someone else was in here, waiting for you both to come in here. Artemis who was in here with you?" he mumbled.

Artemis went to say but fell against the medic's chest. Ratchet picked her up bridal style. and ran through the Nemesis. As Ratchet ran he saw who poisoned his love. He stopped and took a couple of steps backward. "I'm here Artemis...don't worry," he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Journey Through Memories

Chapter 6

Journey Through Memories

Claw took a few steps towards the two Autobots. He extended his permanently stained energon blade and smirked. "Well well, look what we have here. The medic and the gladiator together?" He teased as he walked closer. Ratchet took a couple of steps backward. "What, don't want to give her up? I have the antidote to the poison in her system. The only way to save her is to give her to me" Claw tried to persuade Ratchet more and more. He didn't say anything and just held the blue femme against his chest. Her breathing was shallow but still very apparent. "Don't you want to save her?" Claw screamed getting more and more furious.

"She is my sparkmate, and if you dare break our bond it will shatter her spark and kill her even faster if the poison doesn't do it first. Only she and myself know the antidote formula, because I used her energon to create it." Vehicons started to surround the two Autobots. Ratchet activated his sword and prepared to fight. Claw just smirked and moved to the side, letting them go. "Have fun seeing her spark slowly extinguish" he taunted as the medic ran as fast as he could.

Soon enough the made it to the normal ground and met up with the team. Optimus rushed over along with the others. "What happened?" Optimus asked and took the femme into his arms as Ratchet opened the groundbridge with a remote control and managed to run through. They laid the femme on a medical berth. Ratchet started to look for an antidote in the Autobot system. He slammed his fist down onto the computer when he couldn't find it in any of the systems. "What? What is it?" Optimus asked.

"It's an old virus from before the war. She had it when we went to her gladiatorial match. Before the Autobots were even created, before these files were even thought of," Ratchet said as he faced the Prime. "I even checked some of the remaining Iacon files."

"Do we still have things for a cortical psychic patch here?" Optimus asked as he turned towards the medic. "We used it once to find information on the Nemesis through Megatron's mind, so why not try it again."

"Who's going to go into her mind though?" Arcee asked as she walked up to the two older mechs. "Should I? Or Bulkhead? Or even one of you two?" She said clearly worried about her sister.

"It has to be one of us, because she knew us before the war" Ratchet said as he went and found an old Cortical Psychic patch that he managed to steal once from the Decepticons to analyze. The kids ran over to the closest ledge and looked down at the Autobots.

"It should be me then, we're sisters!" Arcee said and the kids were clearly shocked. "I knew her when she was a gladiator and when we were younger. I was there before any of you were." Arcee did bring up a good point. The older mechs looked at eachother. "What?" she asked.

"Optimus is going in, Artemis trusts him more than you and you know that. And when she first got the illness. You were with Ariel training and becoming a proper femme and becoming higher up on the Caste system." Ratchet explained. Arcee went to protest but simply agreed. Optimus walked over and laid down on the berth next to Artemis. He looked over at her and then closed his eyes. "I'll help guide you best I can Optimus, just be careful. I do not know what you will see." Ratchet explained as he hooked them both up in a way that he could see what was going on through Optimus's optics.

Optimus opened his optics and appeared to be on Cybertron. He looked around and smiled a little bit. "Well it would appear we are home," he mumbled before walking around the city of Iacon. "Now where would she be?" he asked himself. He looked around and couldn't help but smile more as he saw bots he would've never saw again. Glancing up at the steps leading into the Iacon Hall of Records he saw Alpha Trion and his younger self, Orion Pax. Optimus made his way up the steps and walked through them to get into the Hall of Records.

"I don't think she would be in there Optimus, try the Gladiator pit." Ratchet said through the comm as he watched the screen. Ratchet turned his head and looked down at Artemis. "So...what exactly are we looking for? Or hoping to find something by going into her mind and memories?" Jack asked as he leaned over the railing slightly.

"The cure for the virus, we are basically doing the same thing we did to save Optimus from the Cybonic Plague," Ratchet elaborated as he faced the teenager. "We are hoping she knows it because if not we will have to go storm the Nemesis again. Or give her to Claw."

"Who's Claw?" Miko asked as she noticed all the Autobots faces turn sorrowful. "I take it he's a bad guy?"

"He was/is Artemis's sparkmate. They were forced to bond because of how Artemis was a commander and had no one bound to her spark to protect it. She managed to avoid him for eons before she was forced to by the remainder of the Cybertronian High Council. Optimus and I tried to get her to bond with us, but she wouldn't because it would be out of pity instead of love. So they bonded and he was cruel to her. What we didn't know is that he killed her sire during a gladiator battle. She tried to get away but he just became more and more cruel," Ratchet explained as he looked up towards the children. "Now he will do anything to spite her and get rid of everything she cares for."

Meanwhile, Optimus made it to the gladiatorial pit and looked around and saw many familiar bots. He took a turn down one of the halls and looked into the rooms. Inside he saw Megatronus and Artemis holding hands and talking. He frowned and stepped in more to hear their conversations. "Are you sure you are up to this? That virus is getting worse" Megatronus said as he touched her cheek and then her forehead. "You are burning up more and more," he said with a worried tone.

Artemis nodded her head before coughing a little bit. She had yet to earn her gladiatorial crest and didn't have as many scratches over her frame. "I'll be fine, besides Arcee needs the energon before she takes that test to make it to a higher caste," she says. Artemis coughs more and some energon comes up as well. Megatronus frowns and pulls her closer to him."I need to do this, I can't let this stupid virus get the best of me."

"Please, sweet spark, let me fight for you," Megatronus begged as he leaned down and gently kissed her helm. Artemis shook her helm and Megatronus just sighed because of how much he cared for her. Artemis pulled away and leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed the silver mech. Megatronus picked her up and spun around with her before walking out of the room together. Optimus frowned and followed the two. He made it to the gladiatorial pit and saw Artemis getting ready to fight.

Optimus frowned and mumbled, "If only the war didn't happen, they could have still been together." he mumbled. Optimus took a couple of steps back into the hallway and watched the two of them walk down the hallway.

"WAIT!" Miko screamed, "Her and Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, were together?" All the kids, as well as the Autobots, looked at Ratchet in pure shock. "This is just some joke right? Like this is just a dream in her head that didn't actually happen?" Miko questioned.

Ratchet cleared his throat, "They were together for quite a while before the war, and they loved each other very much. They were even close to bonding when Megatron left to be a politician and Artemis stayed being a gladiator. They would've still been together and bonded if it wasn't for the war," he explained. "I bet they would've still had a sparkling together and started a family." Ratchet frowned and looked at the monitor

Optimus followed the two to the gladiatorial arena, then he appeared in it. He looked over and saw Artemis lying on the ground with a pool of energon around her. The Prime rushed over and saw Megatron's blade covered in energon. His optics widened and he took a couple of steps back. He heard Artemis clear her throat behind him. He turned around and saw the current femme there. "This was when he almost killed you before the war?" he questioned.

Artemis nodded and pointed to her body over there. They saw a small spark float up from it. Megatron glanced up at it and a tear fell before he left and vanished from the arena. The whole area turned white. A tear fell down her cheek and looked up at the Prime.


End file.
